A Fine Line
by LilsurferSango
Summary: There’s always a fine line between love and hate, no matter who you work for. The only variable, what happens when you lose control? Complete!
1. Prologue

**Title: A fine line**  
**Author: **Lilspy (sd-1) or LilsurferSango There's always a fine line between love and hate, no matter who you work for. The only variable, what happens when you lose control?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?

**Prologue **

Sydney's POV  
I snuck into the room, closing it silently behind me. Locking it quickly I turned to the objective at hand. I was supposed to hack into a program on the computer by placing a CD player look-alike on the tower. Walking towards the computer I got ready to commence this. I was wearing a red wig and a tight leather skirt with a fish net s on. I turned around when I heard someone clear their throat.  
"Took you long enough Miss Bristow." a voice called near the computer.  
I turned around to see Sark sitting in an office chair with his legs resting on the computer desk. Dressed in his usual suit, he flashed me his trademark smirk.  
"I guess I underestimated you." he continued, standing up.  
"What do you want Sark?" I asked him, taking a step back.   
"You look good," he dodged the question.  
"Sark," I warned him.  
He walked up towards me, his expression blank. "you know what I want."  
I searched my brain for what he was referring to.  
"You really need to sharpen your spy skills. You, me, working together, ring a bell?" he asked.  
Oh, I sighed mentally remembering the proposition he had made that day. "My answer is still no. I'd never work with someone I hate."  
"Really?" he asked before grabbing me and kissing me. " because there's a fine line between love and hate." He began walking towards the door as I stood immobile attempting to register what had just happened.   
"It's only a matter of time before we cross that line. Later Miss Bristow." he finished. With that he was gone.  
I let out the breath I didn't even know I had been holding. Closing my eyes briefly I inhaled before opening them and exhaling. Hurrying towards the computer I set out to complete the mission.

---A few hours later---  
I sat on my bed with one leg hanging over the bed. Tomorrow I was going to start on the second part of the mission and I still couldn't get my mind off him. Running a hand through my hair I groaned in frustration before collapsing backwards on the bed. Moment later I heard the bell ring as I tried to wish the person away. I gave up, getting up to open the door.  
"Hello Sydney." an unexpected voice greeted.  
"Hi Sark." I greeted automatically.  
"Sark?" Weiss asked confused.

**A/N:** No review no update, as simple as that. Oh and BTW: if you want a PM just say so in your reply. Eh, tell me what you think of this story.


	2. Hallucination or Reality?

**Disclaimer: **See the prologue  
**A/N:** thanks so much for your reviews, because I wasn't sure how good the Prologue was and I thought it was extremely crappy. Thanks for making my day.  
**Chapter 1 Hallucination or reality?**

Sydney's POV  
_f._ I thought. I tried different reasons in my head, trying to see which one sounded more reasonable.  
"Ummm, Syd?" Weiss asked.  
"Oh, it's about the mission. Sark-" I started.  
"What did that bastard with the freakishly good hair do to you?" Weiss pumped me for information.  
"He- uh, he, he bugged me on the mission. It's nothing really." I lied.  
"What did he do?" Weiss persisted.  
"He, uh, called me fat. I didn't think it would get to me, but it's really been bugging me." I fibbed.  
"Syd. Your not fat. You know that. Your in better shape than most women I know. Hell, your in better shape than me." Weiss comforted.   
"You're a woman now?" I joked.  
"You know what I'm talking about." Weiss rejoined when his phone rang. He turned away mouthing 'Vaughn.'  
I nodded, showing that I understood and turned to go back inside my house. I stopped dead in my tracks. There in the shadows was a silent Sark. I sucked in my breath and closed my eyes attempting to blink him away.  
"Syd?" Weiss called averting my attention.  
"Yes?" I answered. "Umm…" I turned back to where Sark had been, but he was no longer there.  
"Are you ok?" Weiss questioned concerned.  
"yeah, what do you say, we got get something to eat?" I proposed.  
"Sure, whose treat?" he asked.  
"Mine." I answered, getting into my car.  
"Wow, I was going to order the cheapest thing on the menu, but now I think I'll do quite the contrary." he joked before I lightly punched him on the arm.  
As I drove I wondered if I had only imagined him. Turning on the radio, I turned it up, hoping to block the thoughts form my head.  
"Are you sure your okay?" Weiss asked, turning down the radio.  
"Yea, why?" I asked, eyes still on the road.   
"Because you look like you've just seen a ghost" he responded.  
"Maybe." I whispered.  
Weiss looked as if he were going to pursue the conversation, but he dropped it soon afterward.  
"McDonalds." Weiss answered.  
"huh?" was my brilliant response.  
"You asked where I wanted to eat. Seriously Syd, you are losing it." Weiss told me. "Are you sure you wanna go get something to eat?"  
"Yea, and a cat scan." I mumbled.   
"Huh?" he asked.  
"Nothing." I answered, pulling into the McDonalds. I pulled into the nearest empty parking space. Grabbing my wallet, I deposited it in the back of my jeans. My pink shirt got lightly whipped because of the breeze. Weiss looked a little odd wearing a suit to McDonalds. I went and sat down at a table while Weiss ordered with my money.  
It took him about 5 minutes to return with our food because of the crowd.  
"Are suits all you own?" I joked. "you remind me of someone else who always wears suits."  
"Oh really, who?" he asked, distributing our food.  
"s-my dad." I lied, caught off guard.   
"well thanks." Weiss joked.  
"Hey, there's a soft side to Jack Bristow that not many know about." I told him.  
"I'm sure there is." Weiss told me.  
It didn't matter because my attention was already diverted to the entrance and who had just walked in.  
Weiss glanced over and swore, " I swear I didn't know he'd be here."  
It didn't take him long to reach our table. "Hey Syd, didn't expect you to be here." Vaughn greeted with some floozy on his arm. "hey, did you meet my girlfriend, Teresa?"  
"No, I haven't had the pleasure. Are you sure she can be here, I mean doesn't she have to been in school right now." I retorted.  
"umm, no actually, it's Teacher planning day." the floozy answered.  
Weiss's smile disappeared.  
Teresa flipped her golden blonde hair. Mascara displayed obviously on her face. Her tanned complexion did wonders for it and the red lipstick accented her lips. She wore an orange tank top and booty shorts.   
"Can you excuse us please Teresa?" Vaughn asked.  
"Sure." Teresa answered, French kissing him.  
I rolled my eyes at this as Teresa walked away.  
"Look, I know what you're thinking and don't blame Weiss." Vaughn started.  
"What! I'm not blaming him! _I'm blaming you and that little Twinkie of yours!" I whispered. _  
"She is not a Twinkie." Vaughn persisted.  
"what? She is old enough to be my younger sister! She is still in College! She is just barely old enough to drink!" I persisted.  
"She is 22 than you very much." Vaughn added.  
"Yeah, and your 35, BIG, difference there Einstein." I retorted.  
"Look, I don't really care what you think." Vaughn told me.  
"Excuse me," I got up, "but I've got to use the bathroom." On my way to the bathroom I purposefully bumped into Vaughn, giving him a deadly glare.

Weiss's POV  
"What is she doing here?" Vaughn asked me.  
"Look, you told me to meet you in 5 minutes. I wouldn't have had enough time to ditch her. I'm sorry. Look, we'll just separate you, Syd, and the Twinkie." I reasoned.  
"Stop calling her that." he whispered angrily.  
"Sorry." I apologized with a sigh. "I mean, it's getting harder and harder to do this. I can't have my two best friends at each others throats. I mean you two used to be frenching each other and now your like each other's enemy. I mean seriously, do you know how hard it was to separate you two?"  
"Well, times have changed; hopefully for the better. I need your support for this." Vaughn persisted.

Sydney's POV  
I turned on the water in the bathroom and scooped up some water with my hands. I then started splashing the water upon my face. It was then that I realized 'Come Clean' was playing on the radio.  
"Let it wash away my sanity…" Hillary sang.  
_I think it already has,_ I joked mentally. Grabbing a paper towel , I dried my face. "Keep it together, Syd." I murmured. I tossed the paper towel in the trash before leaving the bathroom. I was heading back to the table when I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Bending down, I picked it up and scanned it. It was a brochure to some all knowing psychic.   
"What a bunch of crap." I muttered. For some reason, however, I could not seem to put the brochure down. Instead, I tucked it away in my back pocket, before continuing on to the table.  
"Hey, your back." Weis greeted.  
"Yea, you know, I'm not really in the mood to eat anymore. Could, Vaughn take you home? There's someplace I would like to go." I told him.  
"umm… sure. Well, have fun." he called.  
"thanks." I replied, walking out the door. Unlocking and opening my car, I got inside, with a destination in mind. "Ok Miss Bridget, you've got an hours, one I get there to convince me. Maybe you can convince me I'm not crazy. If so, I hope you can tell me what this is all about."

Sark's POV  
I bumped into an elderly woman holding brochures.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized to the woman who reminded me of my grandmother.  
"Tis, ok son. Here, take one of these." she told me, handing me a brochure.  
"Miss Bridget…" I read out loud. 

**A/N:**Eh, not much of a cliffhanger, but what can you expect? I'm bored. Sorry, so comments? Please read and review. I promise, the story's getting better…

…blaming that twinkie… this was inspired from Serving Sara where she says  
"I'm blaming you you Twinkie and that ass of a husband  
of mine."


	3. Miss Bridget

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?  
**A/N:** Thanks so much for your great reviews!

**Chapter 2 Miss Bridget **

---Sydney's POV---  
I walked into the building and I immediately squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds then opened them, blinking a few times. It was dark in the building. The only lighting was a few scattered candles.  
"Jeez, ever heard of electricity?" I muttered. Incents were burning somewhere in the room; I could smell it. I could see that there was windows, but they had been covered by think curtains of pink and purple color. The carpet on the ground was either a dark purple or black, I couldn't tell. The chairs were folding chairs and were lined up next to the windows. There was a desk in the opposite corner with some kinda of cloth covering it. The cloth was multicolored as were the items on it. I noticed that there were no electrical items to be found anywhere in the room. There was a bookshelf on a wall, a yard away form the desk. It had an assortment of books on it, probably about being a psychic or at least pretending to be. In the last corner, there was this dark black spot. I doubted that this was a wall, most likely a door. Walking up to the desk, I cleared my throat.  
"Excuse me, is Miss Bridget there? I'd like to see her?" I spoke in a normal voice.  
"No need yell child, don't worry, she's available right now. But, we need to get your name and a few other things for a survey. A before and after type deal. We only need your name to verify that one person isn't going around filling them out. We need our results to be correct and fair. You understand." a woman spoke in a Caribbean accent, she was most likely from her accent, a Trini. She was a little on the chubby side, but her green dress seemed to slim it down. She was wearing, makeup wise, only lipstick. Her hair, in braids, fell down to her shoulders. She handed me a survey and a pencil.  
"I like your accent. Are you from Trinidad?" I asked.  
"Thank you. You must be good with accents because yes I am." the woman complimented me.  
"You know, your very pretty." I complimented her, attempted to cover up the awkward silence.  
"Thanks. You know, it a real mystery why you aren't married." the woman asked writing something up.  
"How did you know?" I asked, handing her back the survey and the pencil.  
"I'm not blind yet child." she answered, pointing to my bare ring finger.  
"Well, I could have left it at home." I justified.  
"Your not the kind that cheats. And, Miss Bridget will see you now. I hope you find the answers you seek. Have a good day" the woman told me, pointing to the black area where I had suspected a door to be earlier.  
"Thank you." I answered, walking through the door I had been pointed to.

---Sark's POV---  
I stepped into the building, attempting to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the room. "Miss Bridget, you'd better be right." I threatened in a whisper.  
"Hello? Miss? Is Miss Bridget in?" I asked.  
"No need to yell sir, my, my, you _are_ a fine man." The woman greeted. "You'd look great with the person who just came in here. Maybe it was fate that brought you both here."  
"Or, maybe it was a certain flyer and an annoying old lady. I don't believe in fate." I explained.  
"Here, Miss Bridget's in with someone and you need to fill out a before and after survey." she enlightened me, handing me a pencil and a survey. "It'll take about tree to fifteen minutes depending on what the lady wants."  
"Tree?" I asked. "Which island is that?"  
"Trinidad, and your British. The British suck." the woman notified me, crossing her arms.  
"Hey, you do everything on our standards." I argued.  
"Yea, and you let a little country kick your ass." she disputed.  
I was about to say something, when another idea pope into my head. "So, what can you tell me about the lady that just came in here?"

---Sydney's POV---  
This room was a brighter than the last and thus my poor eyes had to once again readjust. The room had ceiling lights drawn up on every side of the ceiling. In the middle of the room lay a table with a crystal ball and some other accessories. There was no windows and the walls were painted blue. Waves were painted on top of that to appear as if we were in the middle of the ocean during a storm. The cloth of the table was a dark blue. The crystal ball seemed to be glowing and drawing me in. I looked around and failed to spot the psychic.  
"Miss Bridget." I called. "Hello?" I looked around the room, all though it didn't take long seeing how the room was extremely small.  
I screamed as I felt something grab my foot. 

---Sark's POV---  
We both stared at the door as a scream emitted form behind it.  
"That never happens." she assured me.   
"I'm sure it doesn't." I sarcastically.

---Sydney's POV---  
My jaw still hung open as a woman crawled out from under the table.  
"Welcome. My name is Miss Bridget, what's yours?" she asked, looking me over. Bridget was actually 4 inches taller than me and wore a loose blue skirt with a long, sleeveless shawl that came down to her waist. She had crimped blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, but it was impossible to tell, since her shawl hid it's true length.  
"Sydney." I answered.  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked, sitting down in her chair.  
"Yea, why would you ask that?" I asked confused.  
"Because, I'm sensing that your not sure of yourself and I'm feeling lies, deceit, love, hate, pain, and distrust among others. But I'm mostly feeling that your hesitant about your future. Sit down Sydney. You know pink's a pretty color, but it's not my favorite. Pink, it's a bright color. Usually worn by someone who wants to be noticed." Bridget analyzed.  
"I don't care about being noticed though." I snapped.  
"I didn't say by everyone. Maybe, maybe you want to be noticed by someone special. Hmmm, dark blue jeans. You want to be casual and comfortable yet different. A guarded blue. Have you been hurt before?" Bridger asked.  
I crossed my arms. _Psychics are fake._ I reminded myself, attempting to rub down the Goosebumps.   
"May I see the hand that you write with. Since you refuse to answer, I'll receive my answers here. So, what do you want to learn about, love, life, abilities of your mind, your future, come on help me about." Bridget told me.  
"Ummm… love and future." I answered.  
"Ah, the most popular. Ok, now, so you write with your right hand. I see. As do most of the world. Your heart line, that major line on the top? It curves upward towards your index finger. Which basically means you are a passionate, demonstrative person; and it ends in between the webbed skin between your index and middle finger meaning that love wise, you have an affectionate nature. However, you have line branching downward from your heart line. This indicates some disappointments in your love life. This doesn't mean that you'll never find love; you've more lines branching upward meaning that you've learned to avoid some of the mistakes that caused earlier relationships to fail. Your heart line is also a deep crevice indicating that your feelings are deep and that in love your loyal. Before we move on? Does that description fit you? Are you over the whole 'psychics are fake charade.' because I find it offensive that you find what I do fake. So, did I describe you?" She reported to me.  
"Yea, it does."  
"So, am I right in saying that the distrust, hate, pain, and lies came from previous relationships? In order to release these emotions You should have someone work on your pressure points. Help ease the pain away. That, doesn't get rid of all the emotions though." she grabbed m face and brought her face close to mine. I pulled mine away, uncomfortable with the close proximity of our faces. "Hmmm, that still leaves deceit and love. Could it be that these two go together. Does the one you love deceive you, you have to deceive people to love someone, or is it that you find some kind of deceit in all your relationships love wise.  
I sucked in my breath. _The damn psychic hit it on the mark. _  
"I got it right didn't I? It was one of those. Relationships shouldn't have deceit with them. If you want this relationship to work the deceit has to go. If it doesn't you will just end up getting hurt. No relationship can work when deceit's present." Bridget informed me.  
I thought this over._ I had lied to Danny and he died. Noah deceived me and look what happened to him. I deceived Vaughn by letting him think that I was dead and so he married Lauren. If I want Sark, I've got to eliminate the deceit. _

"Ok, ready for your future?" she asked moving to he crystal ball. She grabbed my hand and placed it on the previously mentioned object. She touched the side of my face and placed the palm of her other hand on the ball.  
"Ah!" she cried her eyes opening wide as she stared into the ball. "Are you read you to see your future?"  
"You know what? I love living spontaneously. I'll wait for my future to arrive." I told her, standing up. "Where do I pay?"  
"Oh, it's free for the first week. We're trying to get a customer base first." she explained.  
"Well thank you. You've helped me realize that not all my relationships are doomed. I'll try to fix any upcoming ones. Have a great day." I told her, startin to exit out the door I had come in.  
"No!" she yelled. "You exit out of the door behind me."  
"huh?" I asked.  
"Come here." she ordered. I hurried over as she opened a door, hidden in the wall. "You go down the hallway and at the end will be a door. Yo exit out the door and will find yourself in the parking lot."  
I walked through the door and in no time I had come to the end of it. I cried out as I opened the door and my eyes had to readjust to the lighting. This time however, it wasn't too bad. I headed to my car, happy that I had come here.

---Miss Bridget's POV---  
I hit the wall behind my assistant, signaling that I was done with the previous client. I sat back down immediately awaiting my next client. As the guy, casually strolled into the room. I sucked in my breath as I recognized him. He was the same exact guy in the girl's future. I only hoped she could change what was going to happen before it was too late. The guy took a seat quickly, ready to learn what awaited him.

**A/N:** No review, no update; as simple as that. Comments on this chapter?


	4. Playing with fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?  
**A/N:** thanks so much fro the inspiring reviews.

**Chapter 3- Playing with fire**

---Sydney's POV---  
I sat up in bed, combing my hand through my hair._ What had the psychic seen? Why did she seem so scared?_ I had brushed off the weird looks at the time thinking it happened every time she looked in the ball, but now that part of the reading was bothering me. It had been a week since I had gotten that reading, but I wasn't sure if I should go back. "Screw this." I muttered. I threw on a blue jacket to match with my blue pajamas and slipped on some shoes. I grabbed the brush and hurriedly brushed my hair. I seized my car keys and hurried out to go demand that she tell me what she had seen in my future.

---Sark's POV---  
I sat there in my car, looking around. _Miss Bridget told me to come back a week later at midnight to the parking lot. But there's nothing here. Bloody hell! The incompetence of the female mind never fails to screw you over_.

---Sydney's POV---  
I drove into the parking lot and noticed that the place was completely deserted. As I drove closer to the shop I noticed another car. _I don't even know why I'm here, Miss Bridget's probably not even here. _I stepped out of the my car, wrapping my jacket, tighter against me to shield myself from the cold. My hand extended out to open the door when I realized that I was right. Miss Bridget wasn't there, in fact her shop was gone. In it's place was a section of the building available for rent and inside was most likely empty. I hit one of the windows with the fist, angry and sad. "How can you not be here? I need answers, I need answers." I cried, crumpling to the ground.

---Sark's POV---  
_Is that? Yes, it is Sydney. _I got out of the car and walked towards the pile of what was Sydney.  
"Fancy meeting you here." I greeted.  
She started to get up and then paused, most likely wiping away her tears, before getting up and just staring into my eyes.  
"What do you want?" she yelled unexpectedly. "I come here for answers and I get you! Do you like stalk me or something?"  
"Dream on princess! I'm only here because the psychic that used to rent here told me to come back today at midnight." I informed her.  
"You went to see her too?" Sydney asked.  
"You went to see the psychic?" I drilled. "Wait a second, are you in your pajamas? I'd always pictured you as the nightie type, but oh well."  
"Oh, that's great, not only do I not get to go see her again and get some answers to my other questions, but now I've got _you_ fantasizing about me." she yelled, sitting on the ground.  
"Hey, you could do a lot worse than me." I argued.  
"Yea, but I could do a lot better." she snapped.  
"Well than why aren't you?" I questioned.  
"What?" she asked, caught off guard.  
"How come your not dating right now?" I persisted.  
"Hey, I will date when I feel like it. Plus, there's lots of other fish in the sea. Who says I have to settle for you?" she asked.  
"True, but there's _only_ so many fish and remember, you're not the only one fishing." I reasoned.  
"Why were you even here? Were you trying to recruit the psychic or something? Get her to tell you guys what we're gonna do?" Sydney mocked.  
I sat down beside her. "Hey, I'm human too, I've got questions that I want answered. So, you, uh, you went to see this psychic. Did she show you your future?" I smirked.  
"She was going to, but then I decided I wanted to be spontaneous and didn't want to know. But, it's been bugging me all week, so I was back to see if she would tell it to me now. Why?" Sydney enlightened me.  
"Hang on." I told her simply.  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
"You're in for the ride of your life. Trust me." I truthfully answered.

---Sydney's POV---  
"Wait? Why was my future shown in yours? Sark? Answer me." I questioned.  
He grabbed the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss. After awhile he pulled back staring into my eyes. "You don't always get burned playing with fire." With that, he stood up and walked back to his car, leaving me to wonder just what he had seen in his future.

**A/N**:I know this chapter was short. I'll try to post up another chapter a.s.a.p. No review no update; as simple as that. Comments? Favorite parts?


	5. Refreshing Sark’s Memory

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.  
**A/N:** Nothing to say here, so on 2 da story.

**Chapter 4- Refreshing Sark's Memory**

---Sydney's POV---  
I sat on the crate listening to Dixon chatter away about the mission we were going on. We were inside a plane waiting to be transported above the area for some mission. Vaughn would fill me in on the details if I asked him to. I could tell him that I had been troubled.  
"Ok, get ready. You will parachute to the building. Sydney you will use the codes that Vaughn gives to you to break into the Idlabmar building and there you will retrieve the serum for the Rambaldi artifact "linear prospective". It is the serum that he created that could supposedly cause the body injected with it to become immune too all types of the cold. He however, did not mean it for that purpose. This serum is supposed to unlock another artifact that tells the secret to preventing something." Dixon's voice snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"What does the artifact prevent?" I asked.  
"That's the thing. We don't know." Dixon informed me.  
I wondered how he could know something, but not others. Or how come he always only knew about half of the information needed.  
"So, you ready? Agent Vaughn will give you the codes and Agent Weiss will talk you to the right room. You ready?" Dixon asked.  
"What will you be doing?" I questioned.  
"I will be on the plane to come get you guys, in case something goes wrong with the mission. Any other questions?" he asked.  
After a few minutes, we walked to the door and opened it. A guy was beside the door telling us when to jump.  
We were all dressed in the usual black spy attire. I was supposed to jump first. I waited until the guy gave me the command to jump and then I jumped out of the plane. I fell that air pushing up on me as I fell to the ground. After awhile I didn't feel as if I were falling at all. I felt as if I were just floating in the air. I knew this was the time to pull the parachute. It was almost pitch black outside, but I had a flashlight. I had night vision goggles on to help when I landed and getting to the building. I steered myself to area in which I was supposed to land and then landed with a thud on the ground. The parachute covered my body and made everything appear even more darker than it already was. I knew not to scream however, so I just simply and calmly pulled it off me and detached myself from the device. I left it there, knowing that Vaughn or Weiss would take care of it and heading towards the building. Everything appeared in a greenish tint thanks to my night vision goggles. I hurried through the grass and up to one of the wall of the building. I turned on my Comm. link and signaled that I was ready.  
"Ok," Weiss spoke through the Comm. link. "You're going to want to type in the code 196754568AF"  
I murmured the number out loud as I typed it in. "196754568AF, Ok, I'm in." The door had swung opened revealing a brightly lit corridor. I pulled off the night vision goggles and tucked them away for later. Pulling out my gun, I begun making my way down the hallway with my guard up. The walls were a light peach color and lights were strung up every few feet.  
"Ok, walk down the hallway. The hallway's clear. Your going to come to a door, go through the door."  
I ran down the hallway hurrying to the door. "I need a code for the door."  
"Ok, type in pigsfly4evanever" Weiss prompted me.  
"Ok," I replied typing in the code. A small green light flashed and the door opened. This hallway had white walls and bright lights hang form the ceiling. Wooden doors could be found on either side of the hallway every few feet.  
"Ok go down to the 7th door on your right. Got that?" Weiss asked me.  
I hurried to the 7th door and then turned right, pushing it open. "Done."  
"Now, go to the 4th door on your left." he continued.  
"Ok, going." I answered, hurrying to the door. "I, uh, I need a code." The door was metal with a bar on it like it was an emergency escape door.   
"Type in always" Weiss informed me.  
I typed it in and hurried thorough the door. "Now what?"  
"Go down to room 47 and type in-" Weiss started.  
"Room 47?" I questioned a chill going down my spine.  
"Yes, room 47." Weiss repeated.  
I hurried to the room and stared at the door. It was a bright blue color, although you could tell it was just metal painted over. There was yet another bar over this door and a code was need to open it.   
"I need a code." I informed Weiss.  
"Ok, type in 47prophecySydney" Weiss enlightened me.  
I paused, another chill going down my spine wondering why my name would be in one of their codes.  
I hurriedly typed it in, erasing the thought from my mind. "Ok, I need another code."  
"What? Ok, hold on. Type in confusionbetrayalbliss" Weiss spoke hurriedly.  
I typed it in and was surprised to see that the door didn't open. "I need another code."  
"Ok, type in peacehapiness" he instructed me.  
I typed it in and then the door opened suddenly. "It worked."  
I hurried inside and found myself in some kinda of lab. A wine rack was on the left wall, while a lab was on the right wall. Occupying the wall furthest from me was a couch while the wall with the door in it held a closed cabinet.  
"ok, where do I look?" I asked.  
"Ok, look in the wine rack for a hidden key. That key will open the cabinet where you will find a piece of paper with a number or a phrase on it. That is that test tube you must take. It's got the serum you need. Be careful if it' a phrase that you interpret it correctly. We can only do this once. So, no pressure?" Weiss joked,.  
"None, whatsoever," I laughed. I searched through the wine rack and came out with a key chain holding a multitude of keys.  
"Great." I mumbled.  
I hurried over to the cabinet and began attempting to unlock it. I felt the wind blow around the room and the sound of someone cocking their gun.  
"Fancy meeting you here." the familiar British accent greeted.  
"What do you want?" I retorted.  
"You have so much fire in you." Sark commented.  
"Cut the crap." I ordered.  
"See what I mean?" he asked, moving the gun to my temple. "And that fire fuels your hatred and your sensuality. So, I'm going to make a deal with you. I let you open that cabinet and get the serum and you come work for me."  
"And how does that benefit me?" I asked him.  
"Well, you get the serum _and_ you get to live." Sark enlightened me.  
"How about if I give you the serum and you tell me my future." I demanded.  
"You are curious about that subject. Seeing as how I am the one holding the gun, _you_ will do as I say." Sark commanded.  
"You know what, I only have one thing to say about that." I started, staring into Sark's eyes.  
"What?" he asked with mild interest.  
I kicked the gun that was held lazily in his grip. It skidded across the floor to the other side of the room. I attempted to throw a punch which Sark easily blocked. I pulled out my gun training it on Sark, as I backed up attempting to retrieve the fallen weapon. I picked up the gun and motioned for Sark to open the cabinet.  
"Now Mr. Sark, time for me to have some fun." I started.  
"And here I thought you came here for the serum." Sark joked lightly.  
I rolled my eyes and avoided answering him. "Open it." I demanded.  
Sark bent down and tried the different keys until one key opened the cabinet. He searched and pulled out the needed paper. He crumpled it in his grip and turned to smirk at me.  
"Well, aren't we in a pretty pickle." he commented.  
"Give me the paper Sark." I spat out training the gun on his temple.  
"As someone so brilliantly asked, 'And how does that benefit me?'" Sark immediately dug in a pocket and produced a single black pen. He pressed down on it without saying a word.  
Immediately my hand flew to my Comm. Link. "Hello, Boy scout, HQ, can anyone hear me?" Instead of voices I heard static as a response and I knew that hadn't received my message. I walked up to Sark knowing what I would have to do. "Up against the wall"   
"You do move fast." Sark commenting moving backward towards the wall. I spied a small railing attached to the wall. I whipped out handcuffs from my stash of items and handcuffed Sark's right hand to the railing.  
"Have fun staring at the walls. But don't worry, I'll be back soon. Then I'll take you out and you get to go back to that cot you love so much." I smirked.  
Sark stared at me calmly as I backed up to the door, my gun still trained on him. As I neared the door his smirk slowly transformed into a smile. A sick cruel smile showing that he knew something that I didn't and it greatly unnerved me.  
I pushed against the door handle and the door as I waited for it to open. Instead the door stood concreted in it's place; not budging a centimeter.  
"Having trouble Miss Bristow?" Sark mocked.  
I pushed against the door harder, thinking it was stuck. Repeatedly I banged into the door and time and time again the door hadn't budged.  
"Looks like you'll have fun staring at the walls with me." he smiled.  
I shot at the door, I threw things at it, and yet I refused to budge.  
I walked up to Sark, determined to beat out of him the way out of here and which test tube was the serum. "Which test tube is it?" I demanded.  
"Oh come on, why don't you use a little of the all-knowing intuition of yours? Just pick one, come on I dare you. You could always say you interpreted it wrong." Sark mocked.  
My face took on a blank expression as I took the gun and smacked him on the side of his head.  
Sark's head flew back a little form the impact, but still he said nothing.  
"So you like it rough?" he commented. I smacked him with the gun once again, this time with less force.  
His smirk, smile, everything disappeared off his face and was replaced with utter seriousness. "I'll tell you, if it's necessary for you to know, you know that right?"  
I nodded, unsure of what else to say.  
"So, since I'm obviously not going anywhere and your stuck here until your pals find out your missing and then they come bringing the army and the navy to come rescue you even though you could survive on your own; what do you think of those walls?" Sark asked.  
"Are you high? Don't answer that. Hey Sark. Why do you act the way you do? Don't you ever feel a sense of jealousy against people like, let's say, Vaughn?"  
"Are you high?" Sark asked me. "If your trying to use me to pass the time, it's not going to work. Go play with a Barbie or something."  
"I don't play with Barbies. You don't know me at all." I reasoned.  
"Is that an invite?" Sark asked. "Besides I know you a hell of a lot better than those rejects you call friends."  
"Shut up." I ordered knowing he was probably right.  
"You know, the more you fight me, the harder it's going to become."  
"Ok, I'm going to assume to meant fighting temptation." I assumed.  
"Assume what you will. I was just telling you that being stuck in here would be a lot better if you just admitted you fancy me." Sark persisted, tracing the outline of my face with his fingertips.  
"You set me up, didn't you? You knew that that door would lock. You've probably got the key hidden somewhere on you. So, hand it over."  
Sark gave me a look of innocence as he denied it. Big mistake.  
"Sark, your not innocent, so don't try to pretend you are." I persisted.  
"You know what might refresh my memory? A bottle of Chateau Pertreuse...'82." Sark told me, smirking.  
"I bet it would." I retorted.

**A/N:** Not the best chapter or cliffhanger, but I'll make the next one better, promise. You know what might make me write faster


	6. Magic Tricks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?  
**A/N:** And the madness continues…

Previously on A Fine Line:  
_"You know what might refresh my memory? A bottle of Chateau Pertreuse...'82." Sark told me, smirking.  
"I bet it would." I retorted._

**Chapter 5- Magic Tricks**

---Sydney's POV---  
I sighed, walking over to the wine rack and stared looking for the bottle out of the many bottle of wine in the collection. I was about to give up, deciding that they didn't have it, when I spotted a bottle and carefully pulled it out.

"Here." I shoved the bottle into the one free hand Sark had left.

"No glass?" he asked as if insulted.

"Ya, sure let me get one from my kitchen." I retorted.

Sark mumbled something under his breath before he raised the wine bottle. "Well, here's to you, Miss Bristow and our fed up future."

"What?" I asked, staring at him intently. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course the only way Sark could have seen my future when he went to go see his is if I were in his future.

"Did I stutter?" he asked, taking a swig of the wine.

"Come on, _Lazaray_." I started and watched the anger surface as I called Sark by his father's name.

"You know, when people drink alcohol they're more susceptible to become easily agitated and act on those feelings. And if you don't, how would you like to learn first hand?" Sark enlightened me.

"What are you going to do? If I back away far enough, you can't even touch me? What are you gonna do then? Glare at me until I stop?" I teased, I walked over to Sark, daring him to do something.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out. Because, I know your friends are on their way. But, enough about them, you know what I love about this world? Could it be that lies are so easily mistaken for the truth or that people deceive you on a daily basis? No, it's the fact that this is all just one big magic trick. And you either believe in illusions or you know the truth. So, which one do you believe in Miss Bristow? The truth… or… the illusion?" Sark asked slowly. I heard the sound of chains as Sark showed me his free hands.

I trained my gun on him. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

"We both know you wont kill me. You need me for answers. So stop bluffing." Sark retorted.

"True, but there are so many place you can shoot a person and still have them live to tell the tale. Such as…" I trailed off as I pointed my gun at his groin and kept Sark's gun in my other hand, prepared to shoot him with it if he somehow managed to take mine. "What's the matter, Sark? You look a little uncomfortable. Not used to someone else calling the shots? Your magic trick was cute, but anyone with a brain could've pulled that off." I laughed.

"You wont shoot me." Sark persisted taking another swig of the wine. "If you were going to, you would have already done it. This is the major leagues kiddo, people aren't amazed if you can punt the ball. Everyone can threaten somebody."

Angry, I pulled back the hammer, my finger still on the trigger.

Sark took the crumpled piece of paper and ripped it up he took the tiniest piece of paper with the information on it and inserted it into his mouth. I watched as he chewed and swallowed the piece of paper.

"Your fascination with me doesn't surprise me." he started, changing the subject.

I realized then, that Sark had come here with a different agenda then extracting the serum.

"I mean, because there you are working your butt off for an… organization that doesn't benefit you and is just like being in a gang. The only way out is in a box. Sure, you may say, that's not true, you can leave whenever you want. But, tell me Miss Bristow, what happened the last time you tried to leave? Being there is destroying who you really are and deep down you envy my freedom. My ability to refuse to work, with someone and leave this business if I really wanted to. Not only that, but I get paid a hell of a lot more than you do, and it doesn't depress me." Sark enlightened me.

"That's because you don't have a heart; so you would never feel bad about doing the things that you do. Tell me Sark, when you see a crimpled dog attempting to walk down the street, do you laugh? Does you side ache when you've been laughing too long at a man who is homeless and asking for help? You despise me." I enlightened him, walking over to the door.

"And yet I'm always on your mind. Tell me, miss Bristow, did you have it in for your fiancé when you were ordered not to tell anyone, but despite that-" Sark started.

"Shut up abut Danny!" I yelled, slapping him, as my gun fell to the ground.

"You go out into this game and don't think twice about the repercussions. At least you had a choice in what happened to the person you loved!" Sark yelled, he swallowed before continuing in a softer voice. "Not everybody has the choice."

I stared at him confused, _did Sark accidentally revealed something about his past?_

Sark had however, already recovered from the shock of revealing too much.  
"You wanna leave so bad? Then leave, _without _the serum." he ordered, pulling something out of his suit pocket and pressing it. A noise was heard as if a lock were being unlocked.

I hurried over to the door and found that it was now open. I peered out to see the shadow of what looked like Weiss coming. I closed the door quickly.

"How come they are just coming now?" I questioned.

"The codes, they change every few minutes." Sark informed me.

"If you don't leave now, you're going to get caught." I warned him, a feeling of protection for Sark washing over me.

Sark cocked his head to the side as if wondering why I warned him. He pocketed the electronic keys and head to the door.

I wanted to stop him and ask him what had happened. But I knew that there wouldn't be enough time. That left only one possible scenario.

"Sark wait!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Let me come with you." I pleaded.

**A/N**: Sorry, all of you who were expecting lots of fluff. Btu I promise fluff and smut is coming soon.


	7. Red Rover, Red Rover, snd Fate right ove

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?  
**A/N:** And the drama continues…

**Previously** on A fine Line:

_"Sark wait!" I yelled._

_"What?" he asked turning around._

_"Let me come with you." I pleaded._

**Chapter 6- Red Rover, Red Rover send Fate right over**

---Sydney's POV---  
The recollection of what occurred last night kept running through my head as I wondered if I should even be here. Sark had pretended to take me hostage before we escaped from the building. We were at some sort of safe house or at least it appeared that way. We were not in some fancy mansion, far from it. We were in a 6 room house- 3 bedrooms and 2 baths. The walls in the room I had slept in were bare. But there was a wooden dresser to the left of the bed with cologne on it and a fan. It appeared as if someone had stayed here before me and had hid their stuff away in the drawers or someplace else. The only light in the room came from the ceiling fan with a light bulb attached to it. There was a wooden nightstand beside the bed, but that too was bare. There was a closet about 2 feet from the dresser. Save for those few items the room was bare of furniture or anything else for that matter. I had decided last night that I would explore the drawers for any clue as to who or at least what kind of person had stayed here before me. I was in some pink negligee, that Sark had provided me with sine I didn't have anything to sleep in. I ran a hand through my hair as I climbed off the bed to go investigate what was inside the drawers when I landed with a graceless thud on the ground, skidding to the dresser. I threw my arms in front of my face to prevent my face from colliding with the dresser as I hit the dresser.

"Ow." I complained, reaching my hands out onto the ground to help pull myself up as the room was stilling spinning from my view point. It stopped after awhile and as I was about to pull myself up I felt something. I retracted my hand to my body before I extended in again in curiosity. Beneath the dresser was dusty and had cobwebs. I clasped my hand around the item, pulling it out from under the dresser. It was some kind of rectangle thingy. I brushed off the cobwebs off the cold surface and discovered that it was a picture frame with a picture in it. My mouth dropped in shock as I looked over the picture. It was obviously an old picture since the edge of the picture were brown. In the picture was a smiling boy and girl. The boy was taller than the girl and a blonde too. The girl was also blonde, but unlike the boy who had blue eyes the girl had beautiful emerald green eyes. The boy appeared to be about 11 maybe and the girl 7. The girl was leaning back on the boy in a blue dress. The top of the dress was frilly and had skinny straps that went on her shoulders. The dress ended at a little below her ankles where she wore what looked like little platforms. The boy wore some kinds of little suit. Even though they were posing for the picture, the boy looked more taken up on catching the girl, than smiling for a picture. I took the picture and placed it on the dresser, brushing my hands off. I decided that after I had brushed my teeth, taken a bath and changed into some clothes that Sark had acquired for me, that I would inquire about the boy and girl.

**An hour later**

---Sark's POV---  
I sat drinking coffee in the kitchen. I was regretting ever bringing Sydney here. _Is this what caused what Miss Bridget saw I my future?_ I asked myself, if it was, I'd rather have Sydney go back to the CIA. Although that would be interesting, she didn't deserve that future. I wanted to talk to her about it, but Miss Bridget had warned me about how things like that could have a bad affect on the future.

"But could it be worse than what's gonna happen?" I asked out loud subconsciously.

"Worse than what?" Sydney asked, entering the kitchen. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt which was covered up by a leather jacket which I had picked out. She had insisted on looking around, but that was the only jacket that store carried and we had to stay out of sight.

"Nothing." I lied, sipping the coffee. The kitchen, like most of the house was bare. There was a stove, 2 refrigerators, a glass table, 4 chairs, cabinets, a microwave, and a few counters. I sat in one of the wooden, yet sturdy chairs and Sydney occupied another. Speaking of which, she looked as if she were in deep thought.

"Hey Sark, do you have a radio I could listen to while I'm here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have one, you could borrow it." I answered, glumly.

"That's not what I wanted to ask, but I'd still like to borrow it." Sydney started. "you wouldn't happen to know… about… about this…" she placed a picture on the table and I stared at it, my eyes enlarging slightly at the sight of it.

"Sydney, people stayed in this house before you, they probably lost it." I tried to reason, staring at the picture.

"If they did, how come there was dust on the spot where the picture lay. It doesn't make sense, how could someone have lost in under the dresser? You know, the more I look at the little boy… I see someone in him." she started. She searched my eyes for some hint of recollection in which I gave her none. "Sark… are you that little boy?"

I sat there quite for a moment before answering. "No, what would make you think that?"

"Did something happen to the little girl Sark?" she persisted. "Who is she?"

I closed my eyes briefly.

**flashback**  
"Red rover, red rover, bring Julian right over!" a little girl yelled.

Suddenly a little boy came charging at the girl's arm which was linked with another boy. The girl laughed as the boy attempted to push through the link.

**end flashback**

"Sark" she started, briefly running a hand through my hair, "please, you know I know what it's like to lose somebody you love."

I stared down at the table, suddenly finding it interesting. I licked my lips before I stared up at her again, tears filling my eyes before I blinked them back. "Her names was Faith. She… she was my sister. It's why I hate my father so much. I didn't know at the time, but mum did. He was in debt to Irina, and as you know she does not let those debts go by unpaid. He was scared ,he didn't want to become a traitor to his country, so, so, he, he made an offer to Irina. He told her about a son he had and how he was a quick learner. He promised that he would make a good lackey for her alliance. So, Irina began researching about his family and true to his word, he had a living son. One night, one night they came for me, and that night, they must have gotten something wrong, because, because I awoke to the sound of her screaming. And then the sound of a gunshot and the screaming stopped. I ran to her room to go see what had happened, but, before I got there, these men took me, and I tried to get away, but I couldn't, I, I… when they trained me the guards used to taunt me about my sister's screaming… about how she had went down easily. It was easy, they bragged ,to dispose of the evidence, because she was hardly anything to make a fuss over. They never said anything about mum, not once. I would do anything to go back to that night and warn her, she didn't deserve my fate." By now, Sydney had worked her way over to my side of the table, attempting to comfort me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, pulling her off me. "I was her older brother! I was supposed to protect her! I wasn't supposed to let her go down without a fight! I should have been there… I should have been there… I should have…" I trailed off in a slight trance as that night ran through my mind. "Irina, she would, when people weren't watching she would, she would try to heal my wounds that I obtained during training and more than once, I, I spotted her staring at this picture, the picture had a little girl in it and a man, most likely the girl's father. It wasn't long before I realized that this had to have been her daughter. Before that, I used to, I used to despise her, thinking, how could she just come and break up my family like that? But it wasn't her decision, it had been my father' choice. And for that I despised him, I watched as Irina cried at night, holding that picture, when she thought people weren't watching, I pitied her. Over the years I began to think of her as a step-mother. And I swore she though of me as a son. So, I decided one night that if I found her daughter and reunited them that she would reunite me and my family. I brought the idea to her one day and she told me that it would never happen. I worked for her now, and if I were reunited with my family it would only hurt them because people would go after them. And she told me to drop the subject of my family and never bring it up again."

---Sydney's POV---  
I sat in Sark's lap, running my hand through his hair, as I murmured in his ear that it would be all right. Sark was just like me, he knew how it felt to have your family destroyed over this whole espionage business and have the people you loved die; how it felt to be betrayed by the people you thought you could trust. Although what he went through was terrible, it felt great to know you had someone who you could relate to what you had went through. I pulled his head back so he was staring into my eyes.

"I'll help you get through this, and if your family is still alive, we'll find them, I promise on Danny's grave we'll find them. Now, you're going to get the radio and I'm going to let you listen to some songs, bands, and singers, that will have you feeling great in no time. Like Outkast." I started, getting off his lap.

"Whose Outkast?" Sark asked.

I turned around to face him with a shocked expression on my face. "You don't know who Outkast is? Wow, we have a lot to work on then. Let's go."

---Unknown POV---  
I stood there, staring at the picture of the boy and girl in the fancy clothes intently.

"Angelina. We have to get going." a man persisted.

I stared at him before glancing back at the picture. I tucked in away on my suitcase before I adjusted my miniskirt, closed the suitcase and headed after the guy.

**A/N: **Comment? No review, no update; as simple as that. As I promised fluff and smut coming either next chapter or the chapter after that, promise. This was just a transition chapter.


	8. Hot in Here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nelly, or Outkast or Alias. Nelly belongs to himself and the members of Outkast belongs to the members of Outkast obviously. Alias belongs to JJ Abrams, ABC, Bad Robot, Touchstone pictures, and whoever else owns it.  
**A/N**: I know i jsut wrote a chapter the other day, but i jut had to post this chapter. And the fun starts…

**Previously on A Fine Line:**

---Sydney's POV---  
"Whose Outkast?" Sark asked.

I turned around to face him with a shocked expression on my face. "You don't know who Outkast is? Wow, we have a lot to work on then. Let's go."

---Unknown POV---  
I stood there, staring at the picture of the boy and girl in the fancy clothes intently.

"Angelina. We have to get going." a man persisted.

I stared at him before glancing back at the picture. I tucked in away on my suitcase before I adjusted my miniskirt, closed the suitcase and headed after the guy.

**Chapter 7Hot in here**

---Angelina's POV---

I was dressed in black high heels, with a tight blue miniskirt and a red tube top. Multicolored bracelets ran down both my arms. My black hair was up in a Japanese style hairdo. I had on eyeliner and black lip liner that surrounded red lipstick. I had on a thin gold necklace with a smiley face sign on it. We were headed back to a meeting. The man with me was Pablo. He was dressed in all black and his short black hair was up in spikes. I slung an arm around him, smacking gum loudly as we made our way through the crowd. It took us a few minutes to get back and even longer to get past security. We strolled past people in suits, who didn't glance twice at us. I pulled open a door and sat down quickly. Pablo took a seat and awaited permission to speak.

A chair across the room swiveled around. A man with sat in it, smiling at me. "Hello beautiful." His Australian accent was obvious.

"Hello Simon." I mimicked his smile.

"Did you retrieve the serum?" he questioned.

"No, we failed to retrieve the serum. It seems that Sark guy and that Bristow chick were already there." I answered.

"That's ok. It's not important." Simon started, getting up. "But, I heard that you, Pablo, were slacking up. Now, we can't have that, now can we? I've made a mistake, and now I have to correct it." Simon pulled out an automatic pistol. He aimed it at Pablo and shot him. He smiled at this.

"So where were we?" I asked.

---Sydney's POV---  
Sark led me through what I now knew to be his old house. We walked to the back into what appeared to be storage and grabbed the CD player. It had a radio built in. I grabbed a few CDs and walked out of the room. We walked into my room and hooked up the CD player. Or, rather I hooked it up while Sark grumbled that this was unnecessary. I put a CD in the CD player and played it.

"Hey Ya! 1,2,3,4 My baby don't mess around because she loves me so and this i know fo sho," I started singing loudly to the music, trying to get Sark to sing to. I raised up the music and took Sark's hands, dancing around him. I heard the next verse started and I continued singing. " dont try to fight the feelin cause the thought alone is killin me right now!"

I smiled as I watched Sark's head start to move to the beat.

"Thank god for mom and dad for stickin together cause we dont know how! heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa, heeey ya, heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa, heeey ya, heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa, heeey ya, heeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaa, heeey ya!" I sung laughing. I don't know when, but somewhere in the chorus Sark had started singing. I started dancing around him as the song played on. When it finally played, Sark was smiling again and moving for the CD player to play the song again. I changed the CD.

"Let's see if you like Nelly." I searched the back of the CD until I found the song.  
It only took a little while until the song started blaring through the speakers.

_"Hot in  
So hot in here...  
So Hot in ah  
oh!  
Want a little bit a ah,ah  
and a little bit a ah,ah  
(whispering)  
just a little bit a ah,ah  
just a little bit a ah,ah  
just a little bit a ah,ah  
just a little bit a ah,ah  
(Nelly) I was like, good gracious  
ass bodacious"_

----Simon's POV---  
I walked up to her, fingering her necklace. I leaned in giving her a kiss. After a moment, she pulled away, staring into my eyes.

"Better than Julia?" she questioned, bringing up someone from my past.

I was surprised that she had brought her up, but I decided that I wouldn't let that show. "Not really." I answered truthfully. 

Angelina scoffed pushing the chair away form the table and walking out of the room. I sighed, leaning against the desk. 

---Weiss's POV---  
I sat there looking that the results that Marshall had sent to me. He had begun searching for places that Sark could have sent Sydney. But I knew that this was all a wild goose chase. If Sark had taken Sydney then there had to have been a good reason. He usually only enjoyed toying with her. But, if he had taken her then that meant that we weren't going to find her until he was ready for us to find her.

---Sydney's POV---  
I laughed as the song continued playing through the speaker.

_"So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front of your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and telling your best  
friend, like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes"_

I laughed, joining in the chorus. "I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off." I pulled off my jacket slowly, still singing the song. If Sark's attention wasn't on me before then I had his undivided attention now.

_"It's getting hot in here,so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot,I wanna take my clothes off" _

My hands moved to the bottom of my shirt where I began to push it up. I stopped and stared at Sark. "Why aren't you singing?"

"I don't know the song, and, I'm a little busy right now." he answered, his eyes still on me. 

_"(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah   
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, baby make it ah. ah  
(Nelly)"_

"Doing what?" I asked, walking up to him and pushing him down on the bed. I straddled him to prevent him form moving, although I doubt he would have made any attempt to move from that position for awhile. I felt his hands move up to my hips.

"You know what? I don't remember." Sark smiled.

"Well, as long as you don't remember, then why don't you sing me this song?" I suggested smiling, pausing in mid-sentence. "…while stripping to the chorus."

Sark stared up at me before gently pushing me off of him and I knew that he'd do it.

---Angelina's POV---  
I passed by the cabinets filled with information and pulled out my file. It held only the minimum information since I was very secretive about my past. I had run away form Irina's training program after I had learned the basics indifferent types of styles. I worked for whoever wanted me. I had to. I needed money. I closed the cabinet after replacing my file. With a feeling of nostalgia still inside of me, I decided that I would head home. I knew Simon wouldn't miss me, and if he did he would think that I was still mad at him.

---Sydney's POV---  
I smiled, licking my lips as the music played. Sark had taken off his jacket. I couldn't thank Nelly more for making up this song.

_"Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from Luna to Neptunes.  
Came back with somethin thicker than a  
fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms"_

I yelled as the chorus started as I knew what that meant.

_"it's getting hot in here,so hot so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off" _

With this Sark unbuttoned and peeled off the shirt he wore under his suit.

_"it's getting hot in here,so hot so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off" _

This time Sark slipped off his shoes.

_"it's getting hot in here,so hot so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off" _

I watched as Sark peeled off his socks.

_"Socks are sexy." I laughed. "real sexy." _

_"it's getting hot in here,so hot so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off"_

I laughed when the chorus stopped and Sark was only his boxers. I groaned when the phone rang and Sark went to go answer it. It didn't matter though, there was no more choruses in the song. I rolled my eyes as I stopped the CD. I laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as I heard Sark talking on the phone.

**A/N: **Everyone loves Outkast, nuff said. And Nelly? Fav parts? Comments? No review no update; as simple as that.


	9. The assignment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?

**A/N:** And the drama continues…

**Chapter 8-The assignment**

---Angelina's POV---  
I pulled up to my apartment. It was a typical New York apartment. Except that this wasn't New York. I parked my black Lexus switched off the engine. Pocketing my keys after I turned on my alarm, I hurried to the steps of my condo. I noticed a hooker walk past my condo and scoff at me. I shook my head as I made my way into my crappy household. The door was peeling and needed to be replaced. I had had it repainted dozen's of times, but I knew I needed a new one. The front steps of my house had graffiti all over them and my metal trash can, which was currently turned on it's side spilling out it's contents, looked as if it cost no more than 5 bucks. I closed and locked the door, throwing my keys into a large plastic brown bowl. Inside the floor was covered with faded red carpeting and paintings lined the walls. The walls were peeling as well and in some spots your could now see the material the contractors used to build the place. I had a built in bar in my living room, which I was now standing in. The living room also had 2 pristine white couches and parallel to one was an entertainment center standing barely a foot in front of a wall. To the right the living room broke off into a small section where I did my laundry an where 1 guestroom and bathroom was. The laundry room, if you could call it that, was just a dryer, a washer, and a heater in a closet with a shelf up above it. I walked through the living room, passing the kitchen and walked into my room. I had a big screen TV and a Serta king size mattress. I had a mahogany dresser with a walk in closet a few feet beside it. I had my own bathroom attached to the room and stylish lights. The room was covered in a red light, since I had turned on my red light. I headed to the bathroom to shower, change and then go home.

---Sydney's POV---  
I had lost track of the time Sark had spent talking on the phone and when he returned he didn't even bring the phone call up.

"So, who was it?" I asked.

"No one." Sark answered, moving to get his shirt.

I sighed, not believing him for a second. "Really?" I asked in a dubious tone.

He chose not to answer me as he began buttoning his pants, his shirt still laying open displaying his chest. He glanced up at me before returning his attention to getting dressed.

"Sark, who was it?" I asked stubbornly.

"No one. He mumbled again.

"Sark…" I persisted, knowing something was wrong.

"Just drop it!" Sark yelled, walking out of the room.

---Angelina's POV---  
I let my hair fall down to my shoulders. I combed my fingers through it, missing the purity of my blonde hair. I was dressed in a checked silk top with a short black skirt and a fur coat. I wore cute black boots, and after some thought I slipped on a necklace. I walked out of the house, grabbing up my keys, not glancing back at the condo.

---Sark's POV---  
I sighed, absentmindedly running my hand through my short hair. I sat down in the hallway, sliding down to the floor.

"This can't be happening… not now." I whispered, banging my head against the wall once. I glanced back at the room and theorized that Sydney was giving me some much needed space and time to think. I knew I would have to tell her eventually.

---Angelina's POV---  
I let out a small laugh, smiling as I went faster. Then again, it had always been that way, speed had been a drug to me all my life. It was getting hot, but I had gotten used to it. The coat was just for style. I stayed out of the towns, mostly because there was less chance of getting pulled over. Not that I was afraid I just really didn't want to go through a high speed chase today. It took me awhile, but finally I spotted my destination. I increased my speed, everything around me just a faint blur. Had I not known these roads like the back of my hand I would have crashed and died, but I could drive these roads with my eyes closed. I parked next to a tree, one of many and closed my eyes as I remembered that night.

---Flashback---  
The camera finally focuses on a little girl in her bed sleeping. Her blonde her is matted up from the tossing and turning, most likely from a nightmare. A window is seen opened slightly and 2 men, dressed in black, crawl through it. One guy stays by the window whilst the other makes their way to the bed. He pulls back the covers and groans. The little girl hears this and her eyes flutter open.

"s." the man beside the bed curses. He signals to the man by the window and the guy whispers out the window and moments later other men have crawled through the window, into the room. The little girl seeing all of this begins to scream. A man gives the order for them to look for the boy.

"Listen up little girl, and you may just live. We're going to shoot off this gun and if after that you shut your mouth, then you'll live." another guy ordered. "Understand b?" he moved a gun towards her temple.

The girl, in tears now, simply nodded.

"Good." the same guy answered. He turned and shot one of the men that were with him in the arm. The girl, on cue, stopped screaming. The other men hurried out of the window and the man beside the bed, handcuffed the girl and dragged her out of the room. The girl, fearing her life, squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she would be okay.

---End Flashback---

I shivered, mostly from the flashback and hurried out of the car to the house, packing a standard baretta that I had decided to bring at the last moment.

---Sark's POV---  
I made my way to the kitchen deciding that a fresh green apple and fresh air was the best way to clear my head. I had finished washing off the apple and took the first bite, when I heard a voice and felt a gun press to the back of my head.

"What the f are you doing in my house?" a female voice demanded to know.

_Great, just great, some ass probably stayed one night here and decided that it was their house. _

"If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you remove that baretta from the back of my head." I threatened.

"Piss off." the girl yelled and kicked the back of my knees.

I fell to the ground in pain, but I knew better then to let the pain get the best of me. I would have trouble using my legs for a few minutes so I would have to rely on my upper body. I felt the woman press the gun to my head again. I smiled turning around quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the floor. My hand squeezed her wrist while my other one wiggled the gun out of her hands. "You really need to go back through training little-" I started before she punched me. I moved back a little

"I'm going to tell you one time, get the f out of my house!" the girl yelled.

"It's my house!" I yelled at the delusional girl. I sucked in the pain as I stood up slowly, the baretta in my hands. "I'm going to ask you nicely…"

The girl stared at the gun, unsure if I would really shoot it. I sneered at her, leveling the gun. From her stance I could tell that she was preparing to fight me, but with that fur coat on, she would have a hard time beating me, even in I could barely walk. I fired a shot at her arm and she stumbled back. She squeezed her arm, the blood gushing out of the wound, and glared at me.

"f off, I'll be back…" and with that she left… the kitchen. I limped after her.  
The girl had the nerve to prance through the house. She headed for the bathroom where we kept our first aid. She threw open the medicine cabinet and began dressing her wounds after she pulled out the bullet. It appeared that she wasn't just an ordinary civilian. "where is it?" Angelina questioned. She threw open the door to the room Sydney had stayed and was currently occupying. Angelina stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the photograph. Angelina's eyes glossed over as she forgot the pain. She moved to retrieve the picture and I watched as Sydney moved to attack her.

"Don't!" I yelled. Not quite sure who I was talking to. Both women turned to look at me.

Angelina picked up the picture and stared at it. I watched her glance to me. "How… how did you get this?"

"I don't owe you any explanation." I answered.

"Is this you?" she asked, taking in the picture of the boy and me.

"Look maybe she's your-" Sydney started. "Maybe she could be-"

"It doesn't concern you." I retorted.

"Sark!" Sydney yelled.

"Sark?" Angelina questioned. "And I guess you're Sydney."

"Why are you wearing a fur coat?" Sydney asked instead.

"Look, I don't know who you are-" I started.

"My name is Angelina and if you know what's good for you, you will get out!" the girl demanded.

"Listen, _Angelina_, this is my house and has been for many years. So, you leave."

"That's not fair." the girl persisted.

"Yeah well life's not fair." I argued.

The girl's eyes glossed over as she muttered, "Of course it isn't it tanned to long and it's burnt."

Feeling the pain leave my legs I marched over to the girl grabbing her throat. "How he hell do you know that? How?"

"Get off me!" the girl yelled kicking my legs out from under me. I moved to attack her when I noticed her eyes. The same familiar eyes I had known since she had been born.

"Faith?" I questioned.

"Julian?" Angelina asked, her emerald eyes glossing over in recognition. She moved to hug me, but I held her back.

She looked confused for a second and then repeated a code we had come up with when we were little while playing a game to "prove she was human." Then she ran to hug me with a confused, but smiling Sydney behind us. She pulled away, suddenly finding the ground interesting. "Julian, mum, she, she's, she's dead. Breast cancer. That's why I didn't leave this business sooner, I needed to stay in, they were paying me good money, money that I needed for her to receive treatment. But, they didn't catch it soon enough and after, afterwards I stayed in this life because I didn't know anything else. Is that okay?" Once again Faith looked for approval in he brother's eyes my eyes.

How could I say 'no'. Had I not stayed in the business myself. "It's ok." I answered, wrapping my arms around her. She pulled away and stared at Sydney.

"So, you must be Sydney… or Julia. I've heard a lot about you. You're about one of the only people I can relate to. Anyways, that's not why I'm here. Simon wants me to do a job. It's a big one. He told me, that I'd need your help on this one. Let's go." Faith told us, walking out of the room.

"Was that what the phone call was about?" Sydney questioned.

"Yea, but I think you'd better sit this one out, trust me." I told her, leaving the room.

And this Sydney was left alone in the room, wondering just what this assignment was about.

A/N: Crap, that chapter sucked. But it gets better, promise. Comments? Questions? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	10. A Favor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?  
**A/N: **It's been a **VERY** busy week. Sorry for the late update, kudos for all that forgive me. On with that story.

**Chapter 9- A favor**

---Faith's POV---

"Does everyone understand?" a man questioned. The man was standing beside a rather large oval table in which a multitude of people were sitting at. "There's no going back after this. Once you sign that oath, and you go back on it, you're best men -and women- are as good as dead. Let's not dwindle too much on the negatives, we all know what will happen if we succeed." The man was dressed in a black suit with a velvet shirt on underneath. His sleek shoes had been polished upon entering the room, as well as his thick auburn hair had been combed right outside. He had a sort of pale appearance to him, with a hint of pink in his cheeks as well as a strong chin line. A girl with wavy dirty blonde hair was just finishing signing a piece of paper when she passed it to me and I read it. It had a contract written on it with signatures of the people sitting at the table on it. I glanced around the paper, looking for the fine print in the contract. After a few minutes I placed my "John Hancock" on the paper and handed the piece of paper to Sark.

"Are we sure about this?" he whispered.

"I don't know about you, but I have no room for doubts. I have to go along." I mumbled.

"Still Simon's toy?" Sark smirked, reading the paper.

I glared at him, crossing my arms and tuned him out.

By the time the piece of paper had made it's way around back to the guy who was standing up, all but the dirty blonde had signed.

"Miss Atmen… is it?" the man questioned, catching the dirty blonde's attention. She smiled, defiance in her eyes. "You know, 'kiss my ass' is a very popular phrase. Thank you for using it, now, let me show you how I'll use it."

Fear entered the girl's eyes as she stood up, ready to bolt for the door. The man pulled out his gun and shot the girl with one bullet and she fell to the ground, never to get up again.

"Kiss my ass, Miss Atmen." he stated with a smile. "Sven, would you please take out the trash?"

With that command a hunched over man, standing by the door , hurried over to Miss Atmen's limp body and dragged he out of the room.

"Well," the man began, a smile on his face, "pleasure doing business with you all. See you all soon."

---Sydney's POV---

I sat at the kitchen table drinking orange juice. After Faith and Sark had found out their relationship to each other and had a short talk they had taken off and I hadn't seen them since. Which had been 2 days ago. I was beginning to wonder if they had ditched me, but then I remembered Sark's phone call and knew that they had to be getting ready for some mission. From the way, Sark acted of course, I knew this mission had to be big; but what could they be going after that was so important?

---Sark's POV---

Everyone had begun filing out of the room, heading to who knows where. I spotted Faith walking away and I grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to turn around and face me.

"What do we do about Sydney?" I questioned, hoping she had the answer.

"Send her back, she has no business here, not _now_. It's the best thing we can do." she whispered, glancing around every now and then to see if someone was listening in on our conversation.

"She wont go, not yet." I murmured.

"What the hell's she waiting for?" Faith rose her voice a little. I motioned for her to lower it.

"She, she wants to know what a psychic told me." I replied, pulling her out of the building.

"Why'd you go to a psychic?" she questioned.

"Long story, look, I can't tell her what she told me, because it's about her future." I replied, heading for my car.

"So, it's wont be a surprise, what's the problem?" she asked persistently.

"It's what she _saw_ in the future. You know what? You were right, we need to send her back, _now_. And _you're_ going to do it." I answering, unlocking my red Spider.

"What did you see?" she persisted in almost a whine.

"Where's your car?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"I caught a ride with Simon. What did you see?" she repeated.

"Doesn't matter, the chance of that happening are just about as slim as me running for president and winning." I answering, starting the car.

"So, are you going to tell me?" She asked with a sigh.

"Maybe, but it does have something to do with what we're doing right now." I answering. "Later."

With that I drove away, headed for Irina's.

---Faith's POV---

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself, hitting a nearby tree.

"Hop in, love." Simon called form his car.

"Hey, Simon." I greeted a smile on my face as I got in the car. "Can you do me a favor? I need to be dropped off somewhere."

----A few hours later-----

I stood up, hearing the roar of an engine outside and moments later Faith rushed in, crying, but although she was crying hope could be found in her eyes.

"Look, I know, we don't know each other too well, but I love Julian, and, I suppose you love me brother as well, and, and he doesn't know…" she trailed off, crumbling to the floor in a heap.

I walked over to her, and kneeled down, helping her up. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, crying. "It's my daughter, Sark doesn't even know I have one, I just, I don't know who the father is, and, and do you know how degrading it would feel? Every time I think about it, I feel like a whore, so, I couldn't tell him, but, but, I've always kept her a secret, but don't get me wrong I love her so much, I just, I guess I didn't keep her a secret as well as I thought I did, because he, he, he took her, and until now I've had no way to find her or find out any information on her. But, I found out from my sources that someone does have information on him. He calls himself teddy bear, because it doesn't seem threatening, so it cons you. The, the CIA has information on him, but, you know as well as I do, that they're not going to hand that information over to me, so, I, I was wondering if you could retrieve that information for me, I'd be forever in your debt. You know how much it feels when someone you love is taken away from you, I, I have a chance to get her back, please, please help me."

I stared back at her and wondered if we had switched places and I had been asking for her to help me retrieve Danny again if she would help me.

**A/N: **And the surprises start… promise the story is gonna get sooooooooooooooo much better in the upcoming chapters.


	11. It Has Begun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?   
A/N: This story is, sadly coming to an end. It has only about 2 more chapters left, just thought you should know.

**Previously on A Fine Line:  
**  
She looked up at me, crying. "It's my daughter, Sark doesn't even know I have one, I just, I don't know who the father is, and, and do you know how degrading it would feel? Every time I think about it, I feel like a whore, so, I couldn't tell him, but, but, I've always kept her a secret, but don't get me wrong I love her so much, I just, I guess I didn't keep her a secret as well as I thought I did, because he, he, he took her, and until now I've had no way to find her or find out any information on her. But, I found out from my sources that someone does have information on him. He calls himself teddy bear, because it doesn't seem threatening, so it cons you. The, the CIA has information on him, but, you know as well as I do, that they're not going to hand that information over to me, so, I, I was wondering if you could retrieve that information for me, I'd be forever in your debt. You know how much it feels when someone you love is taken away from you, I, I have a chance to get her back, please, please help me."

I stared back at her and wondered if we had switched places and I had been asking for her to help me retrieve Danny again if she would help me.

**Chapter 10 It has begun**

In the end I had promised that I would. Faith looked at me a little suspiciously, as if I had agreed just a little too quickly, as if I were going to turn her in when I got back home.

"I'm not going to screw you over, and after I give you the information that you need to find your daughter, maybe I'll see if I can at least get them to drop some of the charges on you, because it wasn't really your fault." I told her.

She looked unsure, not able to tell if I was telling the truth.

I smiled at her. "I promise, and I don't break promises."

Maybe it was the tone in my voice, but the ends of her mouth turned up just a little, as if I had finally reached her and she believed me.

"I hope not." And she leaned over, embracing me in a hug, wiping away her tears. "It'll be late when you get there, it'd be better if you did it tomorrow." 

"Thanks."

A Day later

And thus I walked into the CIA, dressed as if I were going to work. My hair was pulled up into a scrunchy, after much consideration. I smiled, nodding to people, greeting them with a good morning as I walked through a door. I was supposed to retrieve the information from a computer where we stored information on criminals that were a serious danger to us. I walked down a hallway, and spotted the next door I had to walk through.

---Sark's POV---  
I grabbed Faith's hand as she helped me up into the van.

"Okay, this mission is of vital importance to us, if you screw up even once, believe me, you wont get another chance to screw up again." the man with the thick auburn hair threatened.

A laugh went through the crowd of people.

"Hello, love," Simon greeted as he walked into the truck, sitting next to my sister. "Hello, Sark"

"Hello, Simon" I greeted in a voice you reserved for when someone was not wanted. We felt the truck take off as the back was closed. "Now that I think about it, there was a question I wanted to ask you. Why are you here, Simon? A 12 year old girl could do your job."

Simon smiled at me. "Really? You must have got me confused with let's say, you?"

I smiled, rolling my eyes, a trait I had picked up working with Americans.

"Easy boys." Faith ordered, looking at both of us.

---Sydney's POV---  
I walked into the room of my destination and saw that the computer I needed was already logged on. "Great."

I fumbled around in my pocket for what I needed. I pulled out what appeared to be a blue hair clip and placed it on the tower of the computer. I searched the computer for "Teddy bear" and it came up with a result. I downloaded it to the "hair clip" and waited for it to finish.

---Faith's POV---  
I felt the truck stop and knew we were here. I was still privately listening in on what was happening with Sydney through a Comm. Link. On our mission it had been decided that I would give the okay for us to go. Although some grumbled about it, I had convinced them, more or less, that it was my way or the highway.

"Did you send her home yet?" Sark whispered in my ear.

"Kinda" I revealed in a whisper.

"What do you mean "kinda"?" Sark hissed. 

"She's in L.A., but she's doing me a much needed favor first." I answered truthfully.

"How can you be so selfish?" Sark asked.

"I have my reasons." I insisted, looking the other way, ignoring Sark.

"What could they be?" he persisted.

"You wouldn't understand." I told him. 

"Whatever, after this mission I will see to it personally that she is sent home. And no more "favors", ok?" he told me. 

"Okay." I echoed.

---Sydney's POV---  
I watched as the download finished loading. As I moved to remove the hair clip however, a loud screeching sound as if somebody was using Dial-up to connect to the internet. I watched as some electrical surge jump to our security system. My heart began racing faster as I watched it begin malfunctioning.

"What the hell did you have me do?" I yelled into the Comm. Link.

---Faith's POV---  
"Okay, boys and girls, it's go time!" I yelled with a smile on my face. Everyone began filing out of the cars and shooting or doing what they could to enter the building.

---Sydney's POV---  
"f!" I yelled, running out of the room. I had to get Sark or Faith and find out what just happened and if I had caused that.

---Miss Bridget's POV---  
My eyes glazed over as I entered a trance, rocking back and forth. When it had finished I knew it had begun. I ran to the mirror and fear could be seen in my eyes, as they bulged out.

---Faith's POV---  
I pulled out my barrettas as I ran into the room, spotting several agents pulling out guns, which our men gunned down easily. I shot a security camera and made my way, deeper into the building.

---Dixon's POV--  
"Sir, we've got a problem!" a man yelled, running into my office.

---Sydney's POV---  
I ran down the hallway noticing that no alarm or anything was going off. "s!" I yelled.

---Sark's POV---  
I noticed some guy with brown hair, looking at me, shaking.

"Please don't kill me." he greeted.

He looked familiar, but I didn't have time to remember faces.

"Sark! Snap out of it!" Faith yelled, shooting the guy who I now remembered to be Marshall. He fell back, blood staining his shirt.

I looked around noticing some of our people, hacking into their computers. I heard security guards running out to meet us, along with their better trained agents.

I felt a bullet graze me and I winced in pain. Aiming my gun I shot a few down.

---Sydney's POV---  
I spotted Faith and Sark with people who I assumed must be helping them.

_Like I did?_ I thought angrily. I pulled out my gun and began shooting all around me, aiming to take them down.

---Dixon's POV---  
"Get Agent Bristow and see if she knows what the hell is going on!" I ordered looking at the security camera.

"Sir, that's the thing." a guard began. "We have reason to believe she orchestrated all of this."

**A/N:** Questions about the story? Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that


	12. Escaping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?  
**A/N**: Only 1-2 more parts left, not sure if I'm doing an Epilogue.

**Pareviously: **  
---Dixon's POV---  
"Get Agent Bristow and see if she knows what the hell is going on!" I ordered looking at the security camera.

"Sir, that's the thing." a guard began. "We have reason to believe she orchestrated all of this."

**Chapter 11- Escaping **

---Faith's POV---  
"Send in the second wave" I ordered.

---Sydney's POV---  
"Faith" I hissed, hiding behind a desk, watching a group of people dressed in black make their way into the building.  
I aimed my gun at the person who I believed to be the leader of that group and took him down with one shot.

"On the left, on the left." a guy instructed, bullets firing off in my direction. I spotted Weiss behind his desk, putting a fresh clip in his gun, using me as a distraction to take the group down.

I spotted Simon out of the corner of my eye, hacking into my computer, looking for something. I directed my gun at him, but Faith must have seen me, because she yelled in screeching voice,

"Simon watch out!" 

With the warning Simon easily dodged the bullet.

---Faith's POV---  
I smirked, spotting a pissed off Sydney crouching as she made her way towards me. She increased her speed and I could tell she was going to start some sort of attack. She stopped suddenly, confusing me for a second. She smiled, standing up and delivering to me a spin kick as I felt myself being flung into something. I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them again. Sydney was in front of me, grabbing my throat.

"What did you just have me do?" she demanded.

"Can't you tell?" I laughed.

She smiled at this delivering a punch to my face. I slipped my hand in between her hand and my throat, kicking the legs out from under her. I moved to punch her, but she rolled away, grabbing me and throwing me to the ground. She reached for me again, but I dodged her hand. She picked me up by the shoulders and pushed me into the computer behind me. Next, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me close enough to see her facial expression.

"I will make sure you burn for this." she muttered.

"Want some water with that fire?" I asked, spitting in her face.  
She wiped her face free and threw me against the desk I had been leaning on. She kept me pinned to the desk with one hand and began searching through that same desk for something.

---Sark's POV---  
I spotted Sydney strangling Faith or so it appeared and I knew that Faith had double crossed me. 

---Sydney's POV---  
I spotted a sniper up above me near a camera. I had to release Faith to get a good aim at him. I aimed a tranq. gun at him and shot him down because I wasn't sure whose side he was on. It was only then that I'd realized that Faith had gotten away. She was now standing on top of Weiss's desk shooting down agents.

---Vaughn's POV---  
"Okay, what do we know about the sit-" I began asking before I heard Dixon's voice come through the Comm. Link.

"Take Bristow down!" he yelled. 

"What? Sydney? What did she do? What?" I asked confused. 

"Take her down with a non-lethal shot. That's an order." he demanded, severing the link.

"Okay, change of plans, shoot Bristow with a Tranq. Gun." I told the tactical force. "Make sure she isn't harmed, use whatever force to get the others as deemed necessary. Move out."

---Sark's POV---  
"Faith!" I yelled, pulling my sister off the table. "We have to retreat, SWAT, LAPD, and the NSA are almost here. There's too many of them."   
"Get off" she brushed me off. "I know what I'm doing." 

She pulled out an automatic gun and began walking in circles. 

I watched something roll on the ground, so I took part of my shirt and ripped it, covering my nose and mouth.

---Sydney's POV---  
I jumped on the ground hearing a crash up above us. Part of the roof was now gone and descending into the building was a helicopter.

"Sark!" I yelled. I don't think he heard me over the gunfire so I had to pull on his shirt to get his attention. I pulled my gun to his temple.

"What?" he yelled.

"What did you just have me do?" I asked.

"What? Speak louder!" he ordered.

"We've got to get out of here!" I told him. 

"How?" he questioned, standing up and finishing up the clip in his gun.

"Hold on!" I replied, standing up and shooting Faith in the leg, while simultaneously yelling, "Vaughn look out!"

Another agent beside Vaughn pulled out his gun, presumably to shoot Sark.

---Sark's POV---  
"Bristow, get down!" I yelled. But Sydney had already collapsed on the floor. I couldn't find Faith, but I knew she had been shot multiple times, and I had no clue where everyone else was. I elevated myself so that I could just see what Vaughn and the other agents were doing. They were headed my way. "f." I murmured, lifting Sydney up, resting her back against my shoulder.

"It's a long shot." I told myself.

---Weiss's POV---  
I watched as a girl screamed and I hesitated for a moment wondering if she was with us. She was watching a slumped body of a man, who when I squinted my eyes I recognized as Simon. I ran behind a desk and at an angle, shot at the girl, who apparently had already been hit before.

---Sark's POV---  
I pushed most of Sydney's hair in her face and pointed a gun to her temple. "Anyone shoots me, and Bristow never wakes up from her nap." I warned them. All guns pointed my way were either lowered or averted to someone else. I knew that I would be the first person they came after, so I had to move. I ran out one of the now many holes in the building to a waiting car. I opened the back of the Ford Focus and found myself staring down the barrel of 3 guns.

"Don't move Mr. Sark." Jack instructed. "Now, hand me my daughter."

"You know what, I can't do that." I told him, shooting him, Kendall, and some other guy with my tranq. I shoved, their limp bodies outside and pushed Sydney over to the passenger's side before hurrying into the driver's seat. I floored the car and drove away, taking corners every so often. I kept glancing in the rear-view mirror expecting someone to come after me. 

"Where are you?" I asked outloud.

---Weiss's POV---  
The explosions became more and more frequent.

"Hey cutie." a voice called. It was the girl I had shot. She was bleeding from head to toe. "You'll help me, if you want to see tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked, aiming my gun at her. 

"Shame on you." she called, waving her index finger, shooting me in the leg. "Your little toys don't scare me, now, take me to the conference room. Now!"

I stumbled along, feeling her gun pressed into my back sharply. "Hold on, we have to make a detour." I felt her shove me in the opposite direction, walking the same way Sydney had when she had arrived earlier. 

---Sark's POV---  
I drove the car to a warehouse before I spotted them. They were in a black van, attempting to keep the public in as much ignorance as possible. I drove in, leaving the car and hurrying down a flight of stairs, carrying Sydney in my arms, not even attempting to cover my tracks on the car. I closed and locked the door at the bottom of the stairs and hurried into a dark room. I felt along the walls for the loose brick. When I found it I pushed on it gently and type in a code. A device popped up demanding fingerprint identification.

"Damn formalities." I whispered angrily. I pressed my hand against the gel pad and waited for it to approve me. Next I was prompted for a code. I heard the Agents attempt to open the door. I typed in the code and a door opened, in which I hurried through the door closing and locking behind me, as if nothing had ever changed. There I found a selection of cars. I hurried into the nearest one, a red Acura. The keys were already in the car and I drove through the underground parking lot and there I parked the red car, making sure to wipe my prints clean this time and then I took a Black Altima, driving out of the parking lot. I drove to a hotel and checked out a room under an alias. I drove away, dialing a phone number.

"Hey, Paul, I need a false passport. Yes, I'll meet you at that warehouse, my ETA is 5 minutes. But, I need it to be already made when I get there. Okay, thanks." I turned off my phone and headed for the warehouse.

Paul was freelance, he made fake id's, false passports, fake birth certificates, and things along those lines. I pulled into the library parking lot and walking calmly around the block before crossing the street to the warehouse.

I walked in, nodding to Paul when I spotted him. Paul was 5' 7'', with a beer belly, and balding brown hair. He was wearing blue sweatpants and a wife beater with a pink dress shirt over it.

"Is it Halloween already?" I asked.

"Haha, very funny. Well, here's your passport, Mr. James Casteel. Now, I have it in American, British, and few European countries, all the same name, mind you."

"How much do I owe you?" I asked him.

"5 grand, and that's with the friend discount." he informed me.

I pulled out my wallet and counted out 5,000 dollars. "Thanks."

With that I hurried out of the building. I used my cell phone and dialed a hotel. "Yes, hello, my name is James Casteel and I would like a suite please. How many days? 2. My credit card number?" I began using an American accent. I preceded to give him an account number of the covenant. I parked at a house, waiting for awhile then driving away, making sure to be cautious.

---Faith's POV---  
I pocketed the hair clip and walked out of the conference room. Or so I led the agent to believe. I locked the door after he left the room and climbed up on the table. I bent down to my boots and pressed a button. Immediately they grew a few inches. I pulled out the cover for the vent and began working my way into it. I could hear the pounding on the door as the agents attempted to open it. I knew I would need someone to get me out of here. After I walked for a few minutes I knew I was in safe territory. I kicked open the grill for the vent and hopped down, wincing as pain shot up my leg. I smiled, spotted a dead SWAT member waiting for me, I hurriedly exchanged clothes and walked towards the SWAT vehicle. I hopped in the back and waited for the vehicle to start.

"Your bleeding." the Auburn haired man stated the obvious.

"Gee, you think?" I retorted.

He wasn't looking so good himself. He had been shot badly in the leg and had to have some of our men help him to the vehicle. With a bolt I felt the vehicle begin to move.

"Hey, Lazaray." the Aubrun hair man called.

"What?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Where's your brother?" he questioned, standing up despite the pain.

**A/N: **Question about the story? Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that. Thanks for your replies, loved them all.


	13. I'll Fix This

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias and never will. There, are you happy now?  
**A.N: **Sorry for the late update, buy school's started again, so your looking at weekly updates. BTW, this story has about maybe 2-3 chapters left.

Previously on A Fine Line:

_"Where's your brother?" he questioned, standing up despite the pain. _

**Chapter 12- I'll fix this**

---Faith's POV---  
I turned away, ignoring him, hoping he wouldn't pursue his line of questioning.

"Faith!" he yelled, pissed off. "I asked you a question."

I turned to look at him, sighing. "I don't know." And I didn't.

"If he screwed us, I'll make him wish he had a quick death." And with that Sark was not brought back up.

---Sark's POV---  
I drove until I reached a hotel that an acquaintance of mine owned. The day was almost spent and I knew that we wouldn't elude the CIA for long. Sydney needed to be treated for her wounds and this whole mess needed to be sorted out. The Covenant would, most certainly, begin to question his loyalties; having one enemy was all well and good, but having multiple ones all of the world was hell. The parked the car, after screeching to a stop, carrying Sydney into a backdoor. I groaned, noticing the flight of stairs. I had entered through an emergency exit. I laid Sydney down on the first light of stairs, dialing a number on my phone. I awaited the sound of the familiar dial-tone and then spoke a codeword. "Priceless." Another dial-tone followed and I hung up the phone, pocketing it and picking Sydney back up, walking to the elevator.

---Faith's POV---  
I had no clue how long we had been driving when suddenly the truck veered left. I heard the sound of metal scraping against tar and the truck began to lose control.

"f." I muttered, looking around.

But, everyone just sat there.

"What's going on here?" I asked myself.

---Sark's POV---  
I had finally managed to get Sydney to the suite where I awaited a Doctor to come to her aid. The doctor looked like he was in his late 40's to early 50's with balding white hair. He had pale skin with intense blue eyes and a high cheekbone.

I watched as he pumped morphine and a Tranq. liquid into her. He placed dark glasses onto her face and began to work on her. Every now and then he would inject more of the liquid into her.

"Are you trying to keep her from ever waking up?" I asked. "That could be doing to her."

"If I am correct, is she not your enemy?" the doctor asked.

"If I am correct," I began, mocking him. "She is your patient and your responsibility is to heal her."

The doctor looked as if he were going to inquire more about my relationship to Sydney.

I watched as he pulled off one pair of his latex gloves. Still wearing his other pair he pulled off his surgeon mask and put it inside a briefcase. He turned off the operating light, detaching and disassembling it. He put the light in some big container, closing and pad-locking it. He moved towards the medicine supply and put it in a specially designed briefcase, save for 3. He then use one of the medications, a small bottle filled with some clear liquid and poured it over Sydney's wounds before he dressed them.

"Now, it'll take some time to heal, but they will heal. Now, I'm charging more because I've done some research and I know how to minimize scarring, as I'm sure the young lady will appreciate. Give her a few days and she'll be able to walk without feeling much pain. It'll take 1 month for her to fully heal- if, and that's a big if, she's a fast healer. Now, come see me in 4-5 months and we'll take it from there. Okay, you have my number. Now, tell the young lady to take this, 2 times a day." he instructed, handing me a bottle of pills. "Now, she'll only need it for the first few weeks to help with the healing, mind you. And this, is if she feels excruciating pain and she cant take it. Now, this is only to be taken for a maximum once a week, for no more than a month." With that he handed me a pack of what looked like pink pills. But, I had a feeling they weren't just pills.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make like, how do the kids say it now? Make like a ball and roll." The doctor, excused himself, pulling off the last pair of latex gloves and throwing them away before picking up his things.

"Thanks." I started. "And… bounce. It's make like a ball and bounce."

The doctor laughed, shaking his head. "Please, talk to the fingers. I am so ignorant" He commented leaving.

I stood there, laughing as the door closed. "You're not ignorant, you're a liar." I activated my debugging device and hid it, in the lamp.

I glanced at Sydney, wondering how long it would take for her to recover, so she could start moving around. It took three days.

---Dixon's POV---  
I sat there cursing Sark. They wanted to take away my position because of what had happened a few days ago. They had given me orders to find Sydney and Sark and to send them to trial. We had only one lead. Sark was using the Alias, James Casteel. Apparently he was staying in some hotel. He got a room there awhile ago.

---Sydney's POV---  
I sat there, sipping coffee in the "kitchen" section of the hotel room. What it really was was a table with a mini fridge and a sink. I watched Sark, walk up to the table, grabbing a chair and placing it opposite to the way he sat in the chair.

"Sark." I began. He still hadn't told me what had happened after I blacked out and I wasn't sure If I thought Sark was innocent and that Faith had set me up or if spark had used in in some elaborate plan.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me." he began. "what does matter is that the CIA is looking for you and that they're not to happy."

"Gee, I wonder why." I retorted, taking a sip.

"I didn't, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in that. That's why I tried to get you to go back home." Sark defended.

"Yea, going back home to look for some lost child in the CIA database. I didn't realize I was that gullible." I commented.

"What lost child?" Sark asked.

I searched his face, and found only confusion.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that Faith told you about some lost child. I told her, to send you back because we had to go on that mission. I didn't know she'd use you to boost her name." he commented.

I stood up, walking towards the sink to wash my cup. "You must think I am extremely gullible."

He seemed annoyed that I didn't easily believe his innocence.

"In case you haven't noticed, faith isn't a little girl anymore, I cant keep track on her."

"She's not huh?" I asked, placing the cup down. "Really? Then stop babying her!"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You keep acting like she's the same little sister you knew all those years ago, well, wake up Julian! As people grow they change, and from what you've told me, you're sister's changed a lot. So stop expecting her to be that girl, she hasn't been that girl in who knows how long. I don't know why you even care that she's back, she's only here to betray you! She doesn't care about you anymore!" I argued.

Sark stared at me, before glancing away.

Growing up thinking I was an only child, I never really understood the connection between siblings, how even if they annoyed you half to death, you'd still die to protect them.

"Sark, I'm sorry, but I mean what I say. I have no clue why she betrayed us, but I don't have any right to speak for her, on how she feels about people." I apologized.

"It's okay, You've got your plate full. No matter what Faith's alliance to me is, I'll make sure you don't go down for something you didn't do." he promised.

"How are you going to do that, you're not exactly their favorite person." I commented.

"Trust me." he began, standing up, grasping my shoulders. "I'll fix this."  
He tilted his head down capturing my lips in a quick kiss, before he backed away.

"What are you gonna do?" I questioned, watching him leave.

He walked towards the door opening it and exiting out of the room.

"What are you gonna do?" I called again.

**A/N: **Sucky chapter, but it's an update. 1-2 more chapters left, depending on if you guys want an epilogue or not. Questions? Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	14. This Song Is My Sorry

**Disclaimer: **I have never, and will never own Alias; happy?  
**A/N: **The last chapter (the Epilogue) will be posted next week.  
**Suggested listening: **Everytime by Britney Spears

Previously on A Fine Line:  
_"Trust me." he began, standing up, grasping my shoulders. "I'll fix this."  
He tilted his head down capturing my lips in a quick kiss, before he backed away. _

"What are you gonna do?" I questioned, watching him leave.

He walked towards the door opening it and exiting out of the room.

"What are you gonna do?" I called again.

**Chapter 13- This song is my sorry **

(((3 days later)))

---Faith's POV---  
I slammed the door of my apartment, causing some of the chipped paint to fall off, echoing the sound against the walls of my apartment. I threw my keys into the bowl, cursing under my breath about what had happened. I went to m bar and poured myself a scotch, wondering just how I could cover for him. The truck that we had stolen had begun making dangerous turns to elude the CIA, but in the end we had to park it and head in different directions. I headed to my room, determined to track down that brother of mine, to look for the phone.

---Sydney's POV---  
I groaned, slamming my hand down upon the keyboard. This action aroused attention, which caused everyone to stare at me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "Slow internet."

I picked up the paper I had with me, and signed off the computer before signing out at the front desk. I pushed up the black glasses on my face, when they began to slip down. I had looked up in so many different places for where Sark had went, but I had found nothing.

---Sark's POV---  
I picked up the payphone and pushed in the coins.

"Operator." a woman greeted me.

"Nice cover," I commented, "now put me on to Dixon. I know you've rerouted all calls to a new, secure location."

"Sir," the woman began nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Now, put me on to Dixon, or he'll be losing the opportunity of a life time." I proposed. When a few minutes went by without anyone coming on the phone, I knew she had went to get Dixon.

"Who's this?" he began uncertain.

"It's Santa Clause." I began in oddly cherry voice.

"Cut the crap, Sark. What's the deal?" he demanded.

"What if I said, I could give you the names and locations of _everyone_ who participated in the… conspiracy, if you will, of the CIA?" I questioned.

---Dixon's POV---  
"I'd say you were setting me up." I answered, honestly. I covered the mouthpiece and spoke to the guy beside me, "Are you tracing this call?"

"Of course, sir." he answered.

I placed the phone back to my ear in time to hear the dial tone.

"I knew he was setting us up." I groaned. He was probably attempting to trace our location. Are you sure our side of the conversation is secure?"

"Yes, sir." he responded.

---Sark's POV---  
I walked over to the phone beside the payphone I was in before and dialed the number again.

"Operator." the woman greeted me.

"Get a new routine." I greeted her.

"Oh, it's _Santa_ again." she snapped.

"Hey, do you want coal this year?" I retorted.

I heard her scoff and then silence engulfed the phone as she went to get Dixon.

"Welcome back, Sark."

"I'll make this quick, I know you're tracing the location of this phone. I'll turn in _everybody_ who was evolved in the attempt to take you guys down… _including _yours truly, _and _pay for a new building to be built, on one condition…" I proposed.

"What's the catch?" Dixon asked.

"Well… we'll discuss that when I turn myself in, meet me at the remains of the old building." I answered, hanging up the phone.

---Sydney's POV---  
I drove back to Sark's old house in a false hope of finding him there.

---Dixon' POV---  
"Make sure we're ready." I began, "Sark has told us that he's turning himself in and everybody that was involved on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Vaughn asked.

"He wont tell us, until he turns himself in." I answered.

"It's gotta be a trap." Jack protested.

"Yes, that's why we'll be ready in case it is." I began. "Now, let's go get him."

(((**An hour later**)))

"I still don't see why we had to get just about everybody to take him in." a man stated behind me.

I turned around, glaring at him. "Because Mr. Sark is very dangerous. That's why." I stopped 10 feet away from him. I held up my hand, signaling for me to stop walking whilst the continued up to him.

"You do realize that we're going to have to blindfold you and handcuff you before we put you in a straightjacket?" I began, two guards walking behind me.

He gave one crisp nod, as he extended out his hands so that we could handcuff him.

"Who could have known that this is how he would go down?" the guard asked to my right.  
One guard then proceeded to handcuff his ankles before we placed, with a little difficulty, on the straightjacket. He took a bandanna and tied it, covering his eyes before we placed a black cape over his head, and then a black bad over his head. From there we connected a chain to held lead Sark around.

"No mistakes this time." I ordered.

We attached two long poles to the chain and kept him in line with that.

I walked over to his ears and whispered, "Soon, you'll look just like the s you really are."

Because of what we had covering his face, I couldn't see the expression on his face. From there we led him into a special truck where we chained him to his chair, and we had the chair chained to the ground. We then installed the foolproof lock. If you put in the wrong code or tampered with it, he would be dead in under 5 seconds.

The two guards hopped in the back, where another guard was waiting as well. Jack and Vaughn drove the truck with myself following them in another car. Everyone else, just drove back in their own vehicles.

---Sydney's POV---  
I exhaled, knowing before I even checked the last room, that he wasn't here.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked out loud looking for an answer.

Hours later  
It took us awhile to get Sark to his new cell, where the judge would have put him on trial behind a bulletproof glass. However, with Sark's new proposition, the judge would have to wait. Depending on what it was, he might be given a pardon against his death and instead just be behind bars for life.

"You know… last time I got to walk around in here." Sark commented, chained to the walls just above his bed.

"Yea, well this time you don't. So, that was a pretty amazing offer you suggested earlier, care to tell me the catch?" I asked.

"Yea, the catch is," Sark began, "Agent _Sydney_ Bristow is to go free. And fro a maximum, a few community service hours. Also, if after all of this she wants to leave this business… let her."

"Let me get this straight: first, you're standing up for who we all know to be your enemy; and second, you want her to go free after what she did?" I questioned.

"No, Mr. Dixon, I am not. I am asking you to let her go free for the things she did _not_ do. She did _not_ set up some huge conspiracy to take you guys down. She did _not_ go around recruiting people to give us greater numbers; she did _not_ train those people; and she did _not_ lie to set someone up." he clarified.

"And just who exactly _did_ do those things, Mr. Sark?" I questioned.

Sark suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Mr. Sark… answer me!" I yelled. "_Who _set this up?"

I heard him mumble something incoherent.

"Speak up, Mr. Sark!" I demanded.

"My sister!" he yelled, before glancing down.

"This is a new low, even for _you_." I began. "So, you've resorted to making up fake people."

However, when I glanced up, the only expression I had ever seen displayed on his face, told me he wasn't lying. Shame. Shame for giving up his sister.

"What if, hypothetically, I took you're deal, what then?" I asked.

"Then I would give you the coordinates of where the Covenant is going to be at, they're going to retrieve a very important artifact. Once you bring them down ,you can go into their facility and in the main office, which shouldn't be hard to find. You will be able to find all the information you need to extract out all the money you need, it's my inheritance money, to pay for rebuilding the building. I'll give you the names of everyone else that was involved, after the trial. Then, you can proceed to go through with your trial for all of us." I enlightened them.

"So, if you knew all along where to get this information, why didn't you just get your money before?" Dixon questioned.

"Because I found out 2 days ago. Also, I wouldn't have made it 3 miles before the Covenant would have, not only known my location, but would have been after me. You are free to use all of it. I'm pretty sure, after you guys are done with me, I wont be needing it." I commented.

"Well, we'll think about it." I told him, leaving the room.

(((**A week later**)))

"Well, Mr. Sark," I began. "We have accepted your offer. Your trial begins today. Do you want a lawyer?"

"You know that's not going to help. No, I want a speedy trial." I answered.

"Okay, you're choice. So, will you please state that again for the record?" I pulled out a tape recorder and pressed record.

"I, Mr. Sark, choose not to have a lawyer, and I also want a speedy trial. I'm Mr. Sark, and I confirm this recording." I spoke.

I pressed stop. "thank you, see you in a few hours."

---Sydney's POV---  
I groaned, driving back to headquarters. I had on a jacket over a red tank top and shorts on with flip flops to finish it off. I figured that Sark must have done something to get himself caught, because I should have found him by now.

I dialed my father's number.

"Bristow." he greeted.

"Hey, dad, where's the new HQ? I'm coming in, I want answers." I spoke bluntly.

---Sark's POV---

"Do you, Mr. Lazaray, confirm that you did in fact participate in the crimes listed before?" the judge asked.

"Yes, M'am, I did." I admitted.

_come notice me  
and take my hand  
so why are we  
strangers when  
our love is strong  
why carry on without me? _

---Sydney's POV---  
I pushed through security, groaning when it didn't go by fast enough. I hurried to Dixon's office, or at lest where a temporary office had been set up.

---Sark's POV---  
I glanced around, looking into the eyes of people who hated me, people who's family members I had used, tortured, or even killed.

_and everytime i try to fly  
i fall without my wings  
i feel so small _

"Do you understand the charges?" the judge asked.

"Yes, M'am," I answered.

---Sydney's POV---  
In Dixon's "Office" there was a list of names of the people, on our side, who had been killed or injured. I spotted Marshall's name on the side of those killed in action, and Weiss's name on the severely injured list. He was probably in the ICU. I bit my lips, trying unsuccessfully, not to cry.

_i guess i need you baby  
and everytime i see you in my dreams  
i see your face, it's haunting me  
i guess i need you baby _

---Sark's POV---  
"We have taken into account the offer you made with the CIA, and the crimes you have committed. Therefore, on behalf of everyone involved, and the evidence provided, I see no choice other then to give you death by lethal injection. I closed my eyes briefly, wishing I could say bye to Sydney.

_i make believe  
that you are here  
it's the only way  
i see clear  
what have i done  
you seem to move on easy _

---Sydney's POV---  
I spotted a note on his desk, that gave the address of where he could go to watch the execution. I memorized the location and hurried out of the office. I don't know how I fast I was going, I only knew I had to be there.

(((**Awhile later**)))

I groaned, as I went through 3 security checks. In the last one, they instructed me on where to go to watch it.

---Sark's POV---  
I smirked at the thought of how fast they had had everything set up, making me think that they knew I would get the death penalty before it was issued. I watched the men around me, prepare the instruments, the man in the white coat beside me, pull the strap around my arm even tighter. I glanced up as much as I could to the clock, I had only a little while before they would start.

---Sydney's POV---  
I hurried into the room, where I spotted Dixon, Vaughn, my father, 2 guards, and 2 other people all dressed in suits. I watched through the glass as a man asked Sark if he had any last words. Sark had been changed into an orange outfit, surrounded by people in white coats.

When I saw this, I lost it, I screamed "No" in a piercing tone, as the guards came to restrain me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bristow." a guard yelled. "But you can't kill him yourself."

_i may have made it rain  
please forgive me  
my weakness caused you pain  
and this song is my sorry _

I finally stopped struggling, as I listened to hear what his last words would be. He turned as best as he could, to look me in the eye, as he spoke softly, "I love you."

And before I could do anything the men filled the needle with the injection and watched the clock.

_ohhhh _

at night i pray  
that soon your face  
will fade away

As the minute hand struck the twelve, the man injected in into Sark's skin. I watched his eyes, fade dim, just like the eyes of someone with Altyzimers disease after time.

I was screaming inside, but somehow, the screams couldn't escape. I crumbled to the ground, letting the tears fall.

_i may have made it rain  
please forgive me  
my weakness caused you pain  
and this song is my sorry _

"Sydney…" Vaughn began, trying to comfort me.

_after all...  
after all…_

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? The Epilogue will be posted up next week.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Alias is not now, nor has it ever, been mine.

**A/N: **Here's the last part, enjoy!

**Epilogue **

---Sydney's POV---  
(Voice over) "It has been 1 year since that day, and I believe that I truly understand why Sark was meant to be in my life. Sark was never meant to have a relationship with me, he was just meant to save me. He might have started out, trying to keep me in this world, but when I helped change him, he provided a way out of that life, and a route back to normalcy. He saved me in many ways, he saved my sanity, my happiness, and every part of my life I would have lost. However, the most important thing he did for me, was that he reaffirmed my ability to believe that love can last. Now, I stand here a year later, with no regrets, and the normal life I always dreamed of."

"Hey, Sydney?" a girl asked. She had curly red hair and a Swiss accent. "What do you want to drink?"

I snapped out of it and remembered that we were sitting in a Starbucks, just hanging out.

"It doesn't really matter, surprise me." I decided smiling. I had decided that if letting life surprise me, had given me back what I'd always wanted, then they couldn't be that bad. I gave a small scream as I fell out of my chair.

"Hey!" I yelled, playfully, as I spotted the red-haired girl hurrying back to her seat.

"I thought you said surprise you?" she laughed. "You want a surprise? Okay, guess who got invited to the Calvin Klein modeling show to check out the hotties? And, guess who's bringing her friends along?"

"Umm, that guy over there?" I laughed.

I heard the phone ringing, and when I recognized that sound, I tapped the Swiss girl on her shoulder.

"Johanna, your phone's ringing." I told her.

"Okay, thanks." she answered, pulling out her phone and waking away to the bathroom.

---Johanna's POV---  
"Hello?" I greeted.

"It this Dominoes pizza?" the person asked.

"Sorry, wrong number." I answered, hanging up the phone. I hurried back to the table, gathering my stuff.

"I gotta go, you guys. My boyfriend just called, said he got permission to leave the base to celebrate my birthday. I gotta go, bye, love you guys." she called putting some money out on the table.

"Hey sweetie," another girl spoke up, holding up her coffee, "here's hoping you 'celebrate your birthday' all night long."

With that a round of laughs emitted from the group, even after Johanna had left to go meet her 'boyfriend.'

**EL FIN  
(The END)**

**A/N: **Comments? Questions? What did you think about the story in general? Fav parts? Parts you hated?


End file.
